Betrayed then Betrayal
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Amu is adopted by Rima's parent's but after finally growing close 2 things or 2 people get in the way. Nagi Rima's boyfriend, and Ikuto Amu's x boyfriend. Will she choose her cheating x or her sister's boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Amu- What the hell why do you always make my life suck in some way? Do you hate me?**

**Cuppycakelol- Not at all it's because it will make you stronger in the end...plus I like stories with a sad touch to it.**

**Nagi- I thought this was going to be a Nagi Amu story -.-**

**Cuppycakelol- It is duh but it has to have some background to it... Now to-**

**Ikuto- You jerk face! Amu is mine how could you give her to Nagi?**

**Cuppycakelol- Never mind I give up! just shut up and let me write or I will just go write for other characters! you don't see them complaining!**

**Sunako- How dare you stick me with that radiant creature of-**

**(Shouts of anger and arguments)**

**Cuppycakelol- That's it if you don't stop I am gonna jump off a rock named george!**

**...**

**Cuppycakelol- Thank you now to-**

**(Uproar of laughter)**

**Cuppycakelol- Q.Q I am going to go nuts and if I do blaime them ( Points to imagenary people then realizes this has all been in her head."**

**Cuppycakelol-Ok so maybe I was crazy to begin with ... Oh and I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Batrayed then Betrayal-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Unthinkable<strong>

(Amu pov)

I couldn't believe that after 8 years I had finally got what I had dreamnt of. I was finally getting a family! This was every foster kids dream, well that and also one of our biggest fears. Not that we were scared to be adopted, not at all more likely scared of who was adopting us. As well as wether or not they would like us and if we would fit in or not. Besides the older we were it was harder to find a familly. I had been at this orphanage since I was 6, I am now 14. I however felt a slight pang in my chest when I realized what- or rather who it is I would be leaving behind. I could only hope that Ikuto and Utau would keep in touch with me. Afterall Utau was my best friend and her brother Ikuto was my boyfriend. They had both arived a year after I had. Ever since then we have been close knit, I started dating Ikuto last year. It was exactly on my 13 birthday, everyone had expected it of us ever since he had arived. Honestly him and Utau were like a family to me in a way. Ikuto was 17 now and I knew he would most likely not get adopted. His sister was 15 and well she has had many chances, but refused due to not wanting to leave her brother. Many couples did not wish to adopt two children especially 2 that were in thier teens. It's a wonder I had an offer at all, some people tended to find me strange. I knew nothing was final yet, first I would have to meet with the familly. I crossed my fingers and prayed they would like me enough to take me home. I planned to tell Ikuto and Utau tonight, I really did not want to leave them...but this was what I had been wanting for 8 years now. I fought back the tears and thoughts of the past, now was really not the time to cry. Slowly I made my way to the room that may very well be the turning point in my life. I shook away my nerves and did my best to look friendly and smile. Slowly I opened the doors taking one last shaky breath before forcing myself to face the key to my future.

-Time skip that night-

(Ikuto pov)

I snuck up behind my girlfriend, she was everything to me. I knew that as long as I had her I could get through anything life threw at me. She squeaked in surprise and was flushed when I turned her around. I loved her so much and just seeing her made me feel like a mad man on some kind of high. I had loved her ever since we were little and I first met her. Some people questioned the fact that she was 14 and I was a 17 year old boy. Honestly I could care less no one was ever gonna keep me away from her. I grew worried when her smile didn't reach her eyes. " Whats wrong?" I asked while kissing both of her cheeks then her forhead. "Ikuto...I have something to talk to you about." I could tell I wouldn't like what was coming yet I didn't want to show her how worried I was. God please don't be dumping me! I cried out in my head. I was shaken up and going nuts on the inside while seeming calm on the outside. I would not let her leave me I would die first! " I...I met some people who want to adopt me today!" She blurted out, at first I sighed in relief that is untill I realized what that ment. She would be leaving as in without me. I bet her new parents wouldn't want a 17 year old arround thier 14 year old daughter. They probally wouldn't even believe me if I told them I have never tried to do anything to her besides pecking her. I shook my head in anger and fear, " No." I whispered it at first but grew louder and louder as I repeated it over and over again. " No! Amu I will not let anyone take you from me! Even if I have to take you and Utau and run away. I don't care I won't lose you, not now not ever." I whispered in the end yet I made it clear I was serious. " Ikuto...Look I love you and the couple is wonderful. You know this is what I have been dreaming of. I already told them about you and Utau , they agreed I could continue to see you both whenever I want. Everything will be the same the only difference is I won't sleep here." I could tell she wanted this, I could also tell she was being truthfull. I wanted to make her happy, yet somehow my fears of losing her only escalated. I pinned her to the wall and kissed her lips. " Don't leave " was all I could say tears poured from my eyes for the first time ever I cried and begged her. I held tight to her and kissed her over and over begging her not to leave. She held me just as tight and returned my kisses. I was almost sure she would stay, but then she said sorry and for me to trust her as she trusted me. After an hour of me breaking down and breaking things I finally calmed and agreed. However I felt hurt still and ended up doing the unthinkable the next morning. Leaving what I loved broken leaving Amu and I no longer to be. I had broken her trust her heart and mines in the process. The look in her eyes said I had also broken her almost completely. I had cheated and right before her eyes, I never ment for it to happen. The hurt I felt drove me to it...yet I knew it was the worse thing I could have ever done. The next day even after multiple apologies and many tears on both side and a still unsmiling Amu she left. Leaving me with one last kiss that hurt me for I knew it held a last goodbye in it. Utau ignored me and I loathed myself and knew I would forever. I had broken her and myself leaving me wanting to die, I had done the unthinkable.


	2. a new sister

Ok so in the first chapter I made a lot of mistakes because I was in a hurry. However I promise to do better. This story makes me cry lol any ways I don't own it.

**Betrayed Then Betrayal-**

**Chapter 2-A new sister**

(Rima pov)

A new sister my parent's hadn't even asked me if I wanted one. Hell! They didn't even tell me about them adopting a girl. I had learned from my maid while she was preparing a room for the new girl. I was angry and yet I knew they would not listen to me. I would just have to make this new outsider want to leave on her own! I didn't need any one and no one ever needed me. The only person I had who I cared about was the purple haired freak Nagi. He was more or less my boyfriend and he was all that mattered. Though when I told him about the matter at hand he disappointed me by saying it may be a good thing. At the moment I was ignoring him until he agreed to help me with operation "Get rid of the outsider." Besides it's not like she is going to feel happy here either. In a big house with two parents who would hardly ever be home. Within a few weeks they wouldn't even remember she's there. The loneliness I felt would hurt her more than help. This was the best way it would be best for the girl to go back before she was stuck with the same things I went through. I laid my head down on my pillow if things were different I would gladly accept her as my sister. We could have fun and be each other support through the loneliness. I wiped the tears quickly away and closed my eyes reassuring myself that it was better if she got away before she became the way I am.

(Amu pov)

I was in the car, being drove to my new parent's house. Yet in actuality I was lost in my own mind. I tried to look normal and not show the fact that I felt as if I was dying inside. It's hard to believe that one simple action could leave me so broken feeling. I wanted to scream and cry but I did not wish to worry my new family. They seemed to be very nice and I'm sure I would be very happy. Yet at the same time part of me blamed myself for what happened. I wanted to go back in time and make it were I never saw what I did. If I didn't see it I would have been ok, but even then I wish it never happened. He betrayed me yet I blamed myself and wasn't angry. More like hurting very deeply. What a horrible start to my new life. Ikuto had apologized and begged me to forgive him. He even cried with me I wanted to pretend it never happened but in the end it still hurt. I stared at the scars on my wrist they were the result of a failed suicide attempt long ago. They almost seemed to scream for me to try again. Ending life you won't feel pain or suffer no more! I had promised Ikuto after I was saved I would never do it again, he was the one who found me. That was the start of our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was when I had found out my little sister Ami who had been adopted right away had died in a car crash. Now it seemed as if all my past pains came flooding out even more than usual. Ikuto was the one thing that kept me going. Now I would either die or have to learn to live without him. However when I kept thinking of death, something seemed to say live because the past, to live to make a better future. I was fighting with myself when I was brought out of my thought by the driver saying we had arrived. My jaw dropped when I saw the house, this was my new home someone pinch me this is too good to be true.


	3. Unwelcomed

_**Ok so I do not own Shugo Chara pleas review and take the poll. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Betrayed Then Betrayal-**_

**Chapter 3- Unwelcomed**

**(Amu pov)**

Once I had grabbed my suit case I walked down the path that led to the enormous house. Pausing at the stairs I suddenly felt the urge to turn back. However I pushed myself to continue after taking a few deep breaths. I rang the doorbell and stood patiently, my palms began to sweat as I gripped my suit case handle tightly. The door was soon opened by an older woman dressed in what appeared to be a maids uniform. Not the cliché stereotypical type but a long blue and white one. She smiled slightly bowing while gesturing me in. "My name is Kaze, Miyu but you can just call me Miyu Miss. I'll take your bags and show you to your room." She reached for my suit case as she said it. "It's all right Ill carry it up." I insisted clutching my suitcase handle tighter. Her eyes widened but she shook it off nodding with a smile still on her face as she led me up the stairs. It was awkwardly silent as she led the way down a long hall. She stopped at the end of the hall and we were at a door. She took out a key unlocking the door before opening it and walking in waiting for me to follow suit. I slowly wandered in and was once again left awe struck. The walls were light lavender. The bed sheets were set up to match the lavender theme, the dresser was white with an intricate designs of purple swirls on it. I had forgotten about the maid standing near the door until she spoke. "I'll give you your key and then I can unpack your suit case for you." I nodded at first but then thought for a second, "I can UN pack my bags but thank you." Once again she looked surprised but only nodded while handing me a small key. "Well then I will go check on how the chef is doing. Oh and if you need me use the phone on the side table, the paper on the table has all the numbers on it." I nodded as she turned to leave however she paused, "Oh and miss I'll call you when lunch is ready." With that she left closing my door. I finished unpacking quickly, seeing how I did not have much with me just the necessities and enough outfits for a week. I decided to look around seeing how the phone had yet to ring. I was wandering through the halls, pausing occasionally to admire the beautiful art work displayed on the wall. Not only was it all so beautiful but it all looked like it was worth a lot. I couldn't help but feel out of place, I was like a weed surrounded by beautiful flowers. I knew that I could never fit in to such a place. Only in my dreams would I fit in. I started walking once again only to find myself tripping over something and landing face first on the carpeted floor. I sat up rubbing my nose while squeezing my eyes shut. I was just about to thank the lord no one saw when the sound of laughter cut me off. Turning I saw a petite girl with long blond and wavy hair that came to the bottom of her knee. I blushed from embarrassment and quickly jumped to my feet. She must have sensed my gaze because her laughter stopped. Her mouth turned into a smirk as she opened her light brown eyes and glared at me. I inwardly flinched but didn't dare move. Her eyes had me frozen stiff in my place. "You must be the new girl." She said it in a knowing way but her words dripped of venom. "Look just because my parents adopted you doesn't mean I except you. I will never accept an outsider as a sister." I wanted to run but stood my ground. "Whatever… I never asked for you to except me did I?" I put as much disgust into my words as I could. Her smirk only widened as her eyes stared at me as if I were a deer stuck in a lion's den. "You got guts. However I will get you out of my house one way or another." With that she left abruptly. My eyes stung with unshed tears as I quickly made it back to my new room. To say the very least I knew I was defiantly unwelcomed. I sat on my bed thinking of leaving and going back to the orphanage. However that would mean seeing Ikuto again which I defiantly wasn't ready for. If I stay here I will probably get eaten alive. I felt a head ache creeping up on me as my head began to pound and I grew slightly dizzy. I knew everything was too good to be true. In the end I was once again lost as to what I would or should do. All I know is either way with my luck it will all end badly. I always wondered why I had to suffer so much. Now I realized just how much of an unlucky screw up I am. In my head I yelled what have I ever done to deserve this life? Repeatedly in my head, however I my gut told me there would be lots more to come.

(Rima pov)

I shook the guilt off whispering an apology to the thin air. This was going to be hard because not only did I feel myself wanting to be friends I also saw the broken and hurt feelings inside her eyes. Briefly I thought about apologizing and trying to give her a chance. However I threw away those thoughts when I received a text from my parents saying they won't be able to come home till late. I glared at the wall thinking of what I should do next to get rid of the outsider. My scheming was interrupted by the phone ringing on the bed side table. I grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear, "What?" I asked as calmly as I could which at the moment I was a second from snapping. "Madame the food is ready. Oh and could you inform Amu as well. I was almost ready to ask who that was when I realized just how dumb it was. The outsider was Amu. I muttered an Mmhmm before hanging up. Slowly I made my way to her door before bursting in. "Get your ass to the dining room and let's eat." After that I walked silently down the stairs to the dining room. A few moments later she came walking down the stairs. Her eyes were red from crying but she still wore a blank face. I was forced to sit right next to her. At first everything was silent as we ate. However I thought of something that could change the silent atmosphere. I waited till the maids left once they did I stood up and dumped my plate of food all over Amu. Her eyes widened as she quickly tried to brush whatever food was on her off. I held my cold glare on her even when she started crying and ran out of the room. I felt awful but shook off this feeling I needed to let her see how UN welcomed she was.


End file.
